Luciérnagas y Nargles
by AdaliaLeon
Summary: Luna Lovegood sale a pasear al lago una noche, eso la ayuda a relajarse y pensar, pero pronto se da cuenta que no esta sola, Theodore Nott esta frente a ella. One Shot Nottgood Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo aporto esta pequeña historia.
1. chapter 1

Antes que nada he de decir que este es mi primer fanfic amo esta parejita y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo aporto esta pequeña historia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna caminaba en dirección al lago, era de noche, ya casi era hora de cenar, pero quería caminar un rato, eso le servía a menudo para aclarar su mente y de paso ver si podía encontrar algún bowtruckle. Llevaba la camisa del uniforme arremangada y su corbata aflojada, no llevaba su capa pues la decisión de salir a caminar fue un poco repentina, incluso olvidó su bolso donde siempre tenía un poco de comida por si se llegaba a encontrar un animal indefenso.

La luna se veía enorme en el cielo y brillaba iluminando con su reflejo el agua. La joven respiró hondo mientras se acercaba, tratando de captar un poco de la brisa fresca que cubría su rostro delicadamente cuando notó que no estaba sola.

Frente a ella al final del viejo desembarcadero echo de madera se encontraba sentado un chico de cabello negro que llevaba el uniforme al igual que ella, y que a juzgar por su capa pertenecía a Slytherin. Rodeaba sus piernas con los brazos, miraba hacia el cielo como si tratara de ver algo. Daba la impresión de estar llorando, aunque no se escuchaba ningún sollozo o lamento, de echo estaba muy callado.

– Es muy bonito este lugar – dijo casualmente la rubia sentándose junto a él. – a veces vengo aquí cuando me siento triste, me ayuda a pensar. – el pelinegro se giró hacia ella sorprendió, pues no se había percatado de su presencia. Sus ojos azules irritados como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas llorar brillaban curiosamente con la luz de la luna. Al ver que no respondía continuó. – ¿estás afligido?

– Yo… – alcanzó a pronunciar, pero cuando se disponía a negarlo ella lo interrumpió.

– No es malo sentirse así a veces ¿sabes? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, luego fijo su mirada al frente. – yo también lo he sentido, cuando pienso en mi madre, en el día que se fue… pero tengo a mi padre, y a mis amigos, ellos me hacen muy feliz.

– Mi padre jamás será un consuelo para mí. – rio sarcásticamente. – y no tengo amigos, no realmente… no tengo nadie a quien le importe.

– ¡Claro que lo tienes! Todos tenemos alguien a que nos quiere, alguien que nos escuche.– contestó Luna con una sonrisa.

– Pues yo no. – contestó fríamente.

– Bueno, yo puedo escucharte… si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hablarme de lo que te aflige si quieres. – le propuso sentándose como flor de loto para poder mirarlo mejor.

El pelinegro estaba realmente confundido, no sabía por que ella de repente se aparecía y le proponía ser su confidente, la conocía, la había visto cientos de veces en el castillo, jamás se habían dirigido ni una palabra, pero ahí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que por algún motivo él decidiera desahogarse con ella, algo que por nada del mundo haría con Draco, con Blaise o Pansy, mucho menos con su padre.

Pero para su propia sorpresa estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en ese momento. Sus palabras dieron resultado, el chico decidió hablarle por primera vez a alguien de sus sentimientos. Giró su cuerpo y cruzó sus piernas al igual que ella. Estaban frente a frente.

– Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. – comenzó a hablar rascando la madera bajo él con su dedo índice sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. – Murió cuando yo era un niño, fue culpa de los mortífagos, mi padre, le es fiel a quien tu sabes, y ella pagó el precio de ese error. – soltó una risa triste. – aún así no le importó y sigue con esas estupideces de la sangre. – se detuvo un momento para respirar hondo. – tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, se fue cuando tenía cinco años. Desde entonces estoy solo – levantó su rostro y miró fijamente los tiernos ojos de la chica que lo miraba atenta.– pero si alguna vez hubo alguien que me amara… sé que fue ella. –

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, y no se percató de la manera en que Luna comenzó a verlo, lo hacía con una tímida sonrisa, agradecida por la confianza, sabía que él no era como los demás chicos de su casa, aunque fuera mayor y por ende no compartiera ninguna clase con ella lo conocía mejor de lo que los demás lo hacían.

Entonces decidió hacer algo.

Lentamente la pequeña mano de Luna se posó sobre la suya que aún seguía jugando con la madera. Fue a penas una leve presión sobre sus nudillos, pero para el moreno significó mucho más, nadie jamás había tenido ese gesto con él, nadie se había interesado por lo que sintiera, excepto su madre… y ahora ella.

– No estás solo Theodore. – le dijo sonriendo.

La repentina mención de su nombre le hizo levantar la mirada, no esperaba que lo conociera, mucho menos que supiera su nombre.

– Tu… ¿me conoces? – Preguntó.

– Claro. Eres Theodore Nott. – Contestó la rubia. – Eres de Slytherin, y vas un curso delante del mío, eres amigo de Draco Malfoy y de Blaise, pero casi siempre prefieres estar solo, también eres muy bueno en pociones. – terminó con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – cuestionó realmente confundido, pero también esperanzado. Ella se limitó a contestar

– Siempre habrá alguien que te cuida… aunque tu no puedas notarlo. – Entonces, algo conectó dentro del pecho del Slytherin, sentía entre una especie de felicidad pero también duda. Sabía que aquella frase no eran simples palabras de aliento, era una confesión… al estilo Lovegood pero sincera.

– Y tu eres Luna Lovegood. – dijo al fin y esta vez fue ella quien se sorprendió, no era nuevo que conociera el nombre de muchos a su alrededor, pero casi nadie se molestaba en recordar el suyo, sobretodo cuando la mayoría se dirigía a ella como lunática.

– Eres de Ravenclaw, ya sabía que vas un curso antes que el mío. – de nuevo se sorprendió, aunque cualquiera que viera su corbata sabría enseguida cual era su casa, era un poco extraño que supiera el curso en el que estaba.

– Te la pasas leyendo el quisquilloso al revés, y llevas ese collar de corchos para protegerte de los nargles. – apuntó con su índice izquierdo al pecho de la chica

– Así es. – contestó feliz, esbozando su ya típica y enigmática sonrisa, le alegraba saber que alguien en la escuela la notara sin el propósito de burlarse o insultarla y mucho mas que fuera él, era muy curioso de echo, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar. – pero… ¿cómo es que lo sabes? – El chico sonrió de lado, y respondió.

– Siempre habrá alguien que te cuide aunque tu no puedas notarlo.

– Oh. – Soltó anonadada. Solo Oh pensó él, mientras se miraban en silencio únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de las pequeñas olas del lago y los grillos de los árboles cercanos.

En ese instante Theodore Nott supo que era su momento, el momento de tomar una decisión, y no tardó mucho en decidirlo.

Posó la vista en el lugar donde sus manos se unían y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Luego miró sus bellos ojos azules, Luna pudo notar el dolor que había en ellos, pero también tenían cierto brillo esperanzador. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la pálida mejilla de la rubia que miraba atónita sospechando lo que estaba por pasar, acariciándola con el pulgar poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que había entre los dos, hasta que sus labios se posaron cálidamente sobre los de ella.

Al instante como si el entorno estuviera de acuerdo cientos de luciérnagas aparecieron alrededor, iluminando y dándole un toque bastante romántico al lugar, cualquiera que viera la escena quedaría encantado, dos jóvenes besándose dulcemente bajo la luz de la luna.

Theodore acariciaba los labios de Luna con ternura y devoción, tratando de captar cada sensación que había en ello, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, poder al fin estar con ella de esa manera después de tanto tiempo, de mirarla escondido tras una columna o un árbol, como lo hacía cada día desde que la vio por vez primera, era glorioso.

Ella le correspondía de una manera en que solo Luna Lovegood lo haría, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, presionando suavemente la mano del chico tratando de suspirar de la emoción que sentía por aquel momento tan anhelado, aquel que nunca creyó que llegaría, por ese beso que tantas veces trató de imaginar, y que sabía exactamente como pensaba, sabía a magia, y a fuegos artificiales, a menta fresca con un ligero toque de pudín de chocolate.

Después de un tiempo considerable se separaron, la mano de Theo seguía sobre su mejilla que ahora estaba colorada, al igual que todo el rostro de la chica, él sonrió conmovido por ese gesto tan inocente, la rubia soltó una risita avergonzada contagiándolo al instante, primero nerviosos y luego felices, alegres de que ambos correspondían los sentimientos del otro.

– Tenemos que irnos, es la hora de cenar. – le recordó el chico poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse. – Aunque creo que comenzaron sin nosotros. Vamos, no quiero que tus amigos vean que no estas en tu mesa.

– Esta bien. – respondió mirándolo sin quitar su cara de felicidad. – Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo mañana en el desayuno. – propuso. Theodore sonrió.

– Nada me gustaría mas señorita Lovegood. – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para dirigirse juntos hasta el castillo, cosa a la que ella accedió de inmediato.

Nadie en el comedor se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo afuera en ese momento, tampoco esperaban ver a la mañana siguiente al Slytherin mas taciturno y solitario conversando alegremente en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la chica mas extraña del colegio, ni mucho menos que éste le robara un beso frente a todos. La sorpresa que se llevaron Draco y sus amigos cuando intentaron molestar a Luna, siendo atacados por un expelliarmus tan potente que los arrojó a tres metros de distancia cortesía de Theodore Nott.

Lo que si sorprendió a todos fue lo felices que se veían juntos, en el pasado nadie podría Creer que Nott fuera capaz de sonreír, mucho menos de amar, pero cuando estaba con Lovegood era el sujeto mas sonriente del planeta, y también el mas encantador, la sorprendía entre clases, abrazándola por la espalda al tiempo que besaba su coronilla, bailaba con ella bajo los árboles, la acompañaba a buscar sus extraños animales a cualquier hora del día e inclusive semanas después de su primer beso Draco se burlaba de Theodore durante la cena al ver que llevaba un collar de corchos idéntico al de Luna que por supuesto portaba con orgullo.

Pero a ambos les daba igual lo que los demás dijeran, porque se tenían el uno al otro y nada más importaba. En un mundo de luciérnagas y nargles no se necesitaba nada mas para ser feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado porque disfruté muco haciendolo, por favor sean tan amables de decirme si les gustó o no en los comentarios,


	2. La Slytherin De Ojos Azules

Hola!!! Se que publiqué este fic como un solo One Shot, pero he decidido que va a ser un conjunto de fics dedicados a Theo y Luna, algo así como una Oda a este Ship, así que les dejo el segundo que hice para ellos, es un poco diferente, lo escribí pensando en como sería esta parejita si Theodore fuera chica y Luna un chico, espero que lo disfruten!!!

_

Thiara Nott era una alumna brillante, tenía las mejores notas sólo por detrás de Henry Granger, era excepcional en pociones, y se le daban muy bien los duelos.

Era muy callada, ordenada y educada. No tenía muchas amigas, sólo quizás la chica Malfoy. En la opinión de Parkinson ella era mucho mas bonita que la rubia, pero rara vez se interesaba en conversar con algún chico. Tenía el cabello negro ligeramente rizado, la piel pálida y los ojos azul eléctrico. Usaba el uniforme correctamente a diferencia de sus compañeras, su falda no era muy corta, apenas un dedo arriba de su rodilla y las mangas de su blusa nunca estaban arremangadas. No se metía con Potter o con Granger, eso se lo dejaba a los inmaduros de sus compañeros. Se limitaba a permanecer callada durante las clases, y caminar por los pasillos casi siempre sola.

Cierto día la joven caminaba cerca del lago negro, estaba harta del bullicio en el castillo ocasionado por la visita de los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang ese año, el edificio se encontraba abarrotado a diario, por lo que no tenia un lugar tranquilo donde poder leer su libro de aritmancia sin que nadie la molestara.

Había encontrado un lugar bastante bueno debajo de un árbol, considerablemente alejado de los terrenos del colegio, ella sabía que estaba en los límites del bosque prohibido pero no le importó, prefería toparse con algún minotauro o acromántula a tener que ver las caras de los tipos de Durmstrang queriendo coquetear con ella.

Estaba por sentarse cuando un ruido detrás de ella la tomó por sorpresa.

Un animal parecido a un caballo con alas pero mucho mas feo según ella, apareció de entre los árboles, no era muy grande, debía ser una cría no tenía plumas y su piel grisácea estaba expuesta, la miraba con cierto miedo, ella en seguida lo miró con repulsión y trató de ahuyentarlo mas para estar sola que por temor.

\-- ¡largo! – Musitó la joven.

\-- Descuida, no te hará daño. – Habló alguien a sus espaldas, la chica se giró para ver a quien le había dicho aquello pero no encontró a nadie. – Los Thestrals son criaturas bondadosas. – Continuó la voz. – Pero la gente suele temerles por su apariencia.

Por fin Thiara localizó el lugar del que venía aquel discurso. Levantó la vista para ver a un estudiante sentado en la rama del árbol donde ella estuvo a punto de sentarse. Era un chico rubio, de piel blanca y flacucho, no llevaba túnica pero su corbata y chaleco eran de Ravenclaw. Lo que mas le sorprendió a ella no fue el echo de que llevaba la varita detrás de la oreja, ni que llevaba un collar con un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla, o que en lugar de zapatos llevara tenis color naranja demasiado llamativos, si no que él también podía verlos.

\-- ¿Tu…? –

\-- Vi a mi madre morir cuando era niño. – Contestó de inmediato mientras bajaba de un salto, era unos quince centímetros mas altos que ella.

– Era una bruja excepcional, pero le gustaba experimentar con hechizos. – Sacó un trozo de manzana del bolsillo y se lo lanzó al animal. – Un día algo salió mal y… ya sabes.

\-- Lo siento. – Fue lo único que apuntó a decir la joven, bajando la mirada apenada.

\-- Descuida, a veces la extraño… pero tengo a mi padre. – le sonrió. – Soy Lovegood, León Lovegood. – Claro, ya se le hacía familiar, era lunático Lovegood, el chico raro de Ravenclaw que se la pasaba hablando de criaturas que no existían.

\-- Soy Thiara Nott. – Contestó la joven.

\-- ¿y qué haces aquí en el bosque sola? – Le preguntó. – Todo el mundo esta conociendo a los extranjeros.

\-- Precisamente por eso vine aquí. Me gusta estar sola.

\-- Si, a veces también quiero estar solo, pero uno necesita amigos de vez en cuando.

\-- No lo se, prefiero estar sola casi siempre.

\-- Todos necesitamos amigos, incluso tu Thiara. – Dicho esto Nott se sonrojó, y apretó nerviosa el libro de aritmancia que llevaba en el brazo. – Vamos. – Dijo sentándose bajo el árbol, te haré compañía mientras quieras estar aquí. – Vaya que estaba chiflado, ofrecerse a acompañarla durante la tarde así como así a ella, a Thiara Nott, heredera de la fortuna Nott-Selwyn, la hija de Kyriacos Nott, un sangre pura y mortífago de renombre.

\-- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? – Le contestó casi indignada. -- ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?

\-- Se muy bien quien es, pero sus acciones no definen las tuyas, no me importa lo que él haya echo, quiero ser tu amigo no de él.

Entonces Thiara entendió que lunático Lovegood no estaba tan loco después de todo, así que le permitió acompañarla durante lo que quedaba del día.

A partir de entonces eran inseparables, caminaban durante horas juntos, mientras hablaban de todo tipo de temas.

Inclusive León decidió pasar las vacaciones de navidad en el castillo, a diferencia de los años anteriores cuando iba con su padre. Sólo para que ella no estuviera sola.

\-- Toma. – Le dijo tendiéndole con la mano una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel naranja brillante con un moño rojo la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre caminaban por uno pasillo desierto después de haber desayunado juntos.

– Es tu regalo. –

La chica sonrojada tomó la cajita, y la abrió, dentro habían unos pequeños pendientes color rojo y verde en forma de rábano. El chico se metió la mano derecha al bolsillo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la otra.

\-- No sabía que regalarte, así que hice esos yo mismo… ¿te gustan? – La chica lo miró y sonrió.

\-- ¡Me encantan!—Dijo feliz. – Pero yo solo te compré una bufanda.

\-- Debe ser la mejor bufanda que exista. – Le respondió.

\-- Gracias. – Le dijo la chica. – De verdad, nunca me habían obsequiado algo por navidad.

\-- No me agradezcas, es normal que le obsequies algo en navidad a alguien que te importa porque…

\-- ¿Soy importante? – Lo interrumpió la chica. León se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se puso aún mas nervioso. Intentó hacerse el tonto.

\-- ¿Qué cosa?

\-- Dijiste que soy importante

\-- Lo eres… lo eres para mi, quiero decir…

Entonces de la nada Thiara Nott se puso de puntillas y puso sus labios sobre los del chico por un segundo.

\-- Era todo lo que quería escuchar. – Musitó la pelinegra.

La cara de León estaba roja, pero no importó, tomó las majillas de la chica y le dio un beso mucho mas largo y profundo que el primero. Unos segundos después la abrazó mientras aun la besaba, estaban tan juntos que ella tuvo que poner sus pies sobre sus tenis naranja para poder mantener el equilibrio. Se separaron, y Thiara soltó una risita.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó León sonriente.

\-- Sabes a pudín de chocolate. – Ambos se echaron a reír.

\-- Feliz Navidad Nott. – Dijo el rubio.

\-- Feliz Navidad Lovegood.


End file.
